Lo que Effie no sabe
by Skadi Baratheon
Summary: Effie Trinket es muy lista. Sabe muchas cosas, pero no sabe lo que de verdad piensa Haymitch. Haymitch/Effie Serie de Drabbles.
1. 1

LO QUE EFFIE NO SABE.  


* * *

**Summary:** Effie Trinket es muy lista. Sabe muchas cosas, pero no sabe lo que de verdad piensa Haymitch.

**Pairing:** Effie/Haymitch

* * *

**1.**

Effie es muy lista. Muy, muy inteligente. Sabe cosas que las personas del Distrito 12 no saben, por ejemplo. Cree saber todo lo que piensan las personas.

Mira a los niños sucios y desarrapados del Distrito, correteando entre la suciedad y los mineros, y sabe que piensan solo en en divertirse, a pesar del asco que le da a ella todo lo sucio.

Cuando mira a los tributos cada año sabe que ellos piensan en la gloria y las maravillas que conseguirán si gana.

Y cuando mira al mentor de los chicos del 12, sabe que él solo piensa en el alcohol, y beber hasta caer desmayado.

* * *

Eso es lo que más le molesta a Haymitch. Que Effie se crea más lista que todo el mundo. La ve una sola vez al año (¡una maldita vez al año!) y aún así consigue sacarle de sus casillas.

Empezando por el momento en el que saca los nombres de los chicos para los Juegos del Hambre, en el que ella es la única feliz, mientras todos están tensos y tristes. Mientras ella empieza con su estúpida cantinela: "¡Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!" ¿Quién puede decirle eso a dos chicos que están a punto de morir? Ese es solo el primer motivo por el que la odia.


	2. 2

**2.**

* * *

Cuando viajan hacia el Capitolio, Haymitch tiende a empezar a beber, antes del gran momento. ¿Acaso ese consumado patán no puede mantener las formas? Insulta al Capitolio, e insulta la hospitalidad del Capitolio, que es mucho peor. Y da muy mala impresión de su propio distrito. ¿Es que no sabe que todos los demás hablan de él? ¿No sabe que él es el mentor y la imagen pública de los tributos del distrito 12? Con razón esos pobres diablos no ganan nunca.

Como le molesta que él no sea capaz de estar sobrio.


	3. 3

**3.**

* * *

Lo segundo que más le molesta de Effie (si, para él es como una lista de sus defectos) es que sea tan rematadamente perfecta.

Todo en esa mujer tiene que estar perfectamente organizado. Desde su peluca de color ridículo hasta la punta de sus zapatos increíblemente pulcros.

Una vez se fijó, (con cuidado de que ella no mirase, por supuesto.) y vió que hasta sus uñas tenían el color exacto de su vestido.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que ella siempre pensaba hasta en el último detalle?

Su ropa siempre estaba limpia, no como la suya, y su pelo, peluca perdón, estaba peinada y sin un mechón fuera de su sitio. Su maquillaje...de eso solo podía decir que era lo más ridículo del mundo.

Y si solo fuese su aspecto físico... Effie cuidaba incluso los detalles que no tenían que ver con ella misma.

El mobiliario del tren en el que viajaban, el de las estancias de los tributos... inmaculado y limpio en todo momento. Le avergonzaba ver como actuaban los tributos, pero no podía reprochárselo a ellos.

Ni siquiera se preocupaba de entender a los chicos y mucho menos a él.

Otro motivo de odio contra ella.

* * *

Otra cosa que le molestaba a Effie de Haymitch (era el número 3 en su lista, solo precedido por su alcoholismo y su lenguaje obsceno) era que Haymitch no cuidaba su aspecto físico.

Todos sabían que un mentor era el enlace entre los tributos y los patrocinadores, y Haymitch no conseguiría patrocinadores ni aunque su propia vida dependiese de ello.

Su aspecto era deplorable. Olía continuamente a alcohol, y su ropa sucia y asquerosa. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo llevaría sin darse una ducha.

Effie fruncía su nariz empolvada cuando se acercaba a ella, y para mayor resentimiento, él sonreía cuando ella hacía tal cosa. Le odiaba, sobre todo por esa sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.


	4. 4

**4.**

* * *

Cuando peleaban, al menos en esos momentos Haymitch tenía que admitir que eso le gustaba.

Le gustaba ver como la cara de la mujer se ponía rojo de rabia, hasta que pensaba que explotaría. Esperaba el momento en que ella estallase de furia al final, y o bien le sacaba los ojos, o bien le gritaría tal insulto que incluso Haymitch se escandalizaría.

Y eso no era fácil: Haymitch conocía todos los insultos de este mundo.

Pero Effie nunca explotaba. Lo único que llegaba a hacer era levantar el tono condescendiente que utilizaba continuamente con él.

Pero en esos instantes, Haymitch vislumbraba el verdadero ser de Effie, aunque fuera un resquicio, débil y breve, pero solo por ese instante, él sonreía. Y sonreía de puro gozo.

* * *

Cuando Haymitch era odiosamente malvado, era cuando se empeñaba en hacer cosas que a ella le molestaban. Cuando se servía alcohol, se empañaba en manchar todo a su alrededor. Cuando se servía la comida no tenía el decoro de intentar no manchar esas mesas tan caras que el Capitolio compraba. Y de nada servía que ella le dijese que eran de caoba. ¡De caoba, por dios! ¿Es que ese hombre no respetaba nada? Había algo que en los genes de ese ser que le obligaba a burlarse de ella. Tenía que ser eso.

Ese molesto hombre conseguía poblar su mente con su imagen a cada minuto del día. Era especialmente malvado. Y solo con ella.


	5. 5

**5.**

* * *

Cuando llegaban al Capitolio, Haymitch podía ver el extraño cambio que surtía efecto en Effie. De pronto, era como si ella cambiase por completo. Dejaba de interesarse por lo que él hiciese (al menos en parte) y se centraba en el Capitolio. ¿Esa estúpida ciudad, con sus estúpidos habitantes, era más importante?

En las fiestas a las que Haymitch se veía obligado a ir, veía como Effie se sentía a gusto. No tenía ese gesto de desagrado de cuando andaba por el Distrito 12, ni el gesto condescendiente que usaba especialmente para él. Entonces sonreía, pero era una sonrisa falsa como esas que tenían los del Capitolio. Era como si nadie pudiese sonreír de forma natural.

Y Effie se comportaba de forma igualmente falsa.

Si a él le dejasen, sacaría de Effie una auténtica sonrisa… ¡¿Pero qué acababa de pensar?!

* * *

A veces Effie pensaba en el motivo que tendría Haymitch para no sonreír. Es decir, Haymitch tenía todo lo que pudiese desear, ¿no? Dinero, gloria…

Había ganado los Juegos del Hambre, y no unos normales, ¡sino el 2º Vasallaje! Effie tenía que admitir que se sorprendía de pensar que ese hombre hubiese podido con el doble de personas de lo que era normal. Y cada vez que veía el video del Vasallaje su sorpresa crecía en algo…¿algo parecido al orgullo?

No es que Effie sintiese orgullo por un borracho como Haymitch, pero sentía curiosidad por como habría sido de joven, y muy en su interior (pero muy, muy, muy en su interior) lamentaba que hubiese cambiado tanto.

Y lamentaba que no sonriese de verdad.


	6. 6

**6.**

* * *

En ocasiones, Haymitch pensaba en los Juegos del Hambre en los que había participado. No en esos momentos que asolaban sus peores sueños y se despertaba sudoroso, palpando el cuchillo que escondía debajo de su almohada, sino durante el día, cuando se sentaba solo antes de emborracharse, cuando se había llenado el primer vaso.

En esos momentos Haymitch recordaba cómo había sido cuando tenía 16 años y era un muchacho tan normal como los que había en la Veta. Sí recordaba haber sido espabilado y chulo, y eso le había valido alguna que otra bronca. Pero también había sido dulce y cariñoso, con su madre, con su hermano pequeño.

Los había cuidado todo lo que había podido, pero su chulería le había valido la muerte de sus seres queridos. Sabía que haber desafiado la inteligencia del Capitolio y su supremacía sobre los tributos les había valido la vida a ellos. Era algo que le atormentaba, y era el principal motivo por el que odiaba al Capitolio. Y por encima del Capitolio, el odio hacia si mismo.

Eran esos recuerdos los que hacían que bebiese el alcohol de la copa de un solo trago.

* * *

Sabía que si se lo dijese a alguien no se lo creería, pero las personas del Capitolio no le caen tan bien como deberían.

Algunos son tan superficiales y pedantes que no parecen ni personas. No es que sean creídos, (que eso lo son todos) es que algunos solo se preocupan por su aspecto físico y nada más. Se operan por cuestiones que jamás había supuesto Effie: orejas más pequeñas, narices ligeramente puntiagudas, ojos parecidos a los de los gatos...y eso eran cosas pequeñas comparadas con otras auténticas bestialidades al cuerpo humano.

Era cierto que Effie se arreglaba al estilo del Capitolio; todo a juego, desde la peluca hasta los zapatos. Y el maquillaje podía considerarse algo exagerado, pero no creía ser como ellos.

Por la noche, a solas en su habitación, sentada frente al espejo se quitaba la peluca con cuidado y soltaba las horquillas que sujetaban su pelo auténtico, el que escondía bajo esos colores chillones. Era rubio, suave y ligeramente ondulado, y Effie pasaba la mano por encima con tanta delicadeza que parecía que esa cabellera fuese la de mentira y fuese a desvanecerse.

Cuando se quitaba el maquillaje, su piel se veía pálida y sus ojos grandes y claros, de un azul que ninguna peluca podía imitar.

En esos momentos de soledad Effie se sentía sucia, y se sentía traicionada por si misma. Ella traicionaba a su cuerpo, a la verdadera Effie que ocultaba su personalidad.

Esas ideas hacían que se apartase del espejo por miedo a seguir viéndose a si misma, a la verdadera ella.


	7. 7

7.

* * *

Effie siempre se esforzaba al máximo en ayudar a los tributos. Los chicos no eran su especialidad, pero a ellos les enseñaba sobre todo buenos modales para cuando hablasen en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman. A Effie le parecía vital que pareciesen adorables, graciosos y encantadores para conseguir patrocinadores.

En ocasiones le era complicado, pero solía terminar con buena impresión al final del día. Lo auténticamente difícil era tratar con las chicas, y eso la desquiciaba.

Los chicos podían ganar por la fuerza bruta, pero las chicas podían ganar por mostrar una espléndida actitud antes de los Juegos. Si les parecía atractiva o especialmente interesante tenían los regales de los patrocinadores asegurados. Pero ellas eran más difíciles de tratar. Effie les daba largas y agotadoras clases de cómo andar con tacones, doblar las piernas, sentarse, levantarse, poner las manos en cada ocasión… ¡Lo normal! Pero todas ellas lo hacían mal, y a veces parecían esforzarse para hacerlo mal.

La gota que colmaba el vaso era cuando la chica de turno le decía que no tenía porqué fingir que estaba contenta o sonreír a la gente del Capitolio. Entonces Effie siempre decía lo mismo:

- ¡Pues finge! ¿Ves? Te sonrío aunque me estés exasperando.

Y dibujaba una gran sonrisa que ocultaba las ganas de asesinar que sentía en ese momento. ¡Qué duro era su trabajo!

* * *

A Haymitch le resultaba curioso que todos los tributos pensasen que él sabía cómo ganar los Juegos solo por haber sido el ganador un año.

Únicamente se esforzaba (si, se esforzaba, por mucho que dijera Effie) porque se sentía responsable de esos chicos, y de su posible supervivencia. Sabía que Effie se esforzaba por enseñarle a caminar como esos patos mareados que se llamaban habitantes del capitolio, a sonreír como ellos y más tonterías.

El verdadero trabajo de fondo era cosa de Haymitch. Él les buscaba una personalidad, un punto de conexión que llamase la atención de esos ricachones para que se fijaran en los chicos. Podían ser graciosos, elegantes, altivos, encantadores… pero para ello había que practicar lo que dirían durante la entrevista para que no metiesen la pata. Si conseguían su objetivo, los tributos podrían obtener algunos patrocinadores que les ayudasen con sus regalos.

La teoría era muy bonita claro, pero la práctica era distinta, demasiado en ocasiones. Algunos intentaban esforzarse, pero otros eran ariscos y furibundos, aunque Haymitch no podía reprochárselo, él no había estado mucho más contento por estar allí cuando participó.

¡Pero maldita sea! ¡Eso podía suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

A veces se entrega a la botella antes de terminar incluso con el tributo en cuestión. En ocasiones era hiriente con ellos, pero no podía contenerse. A veces pensaba que le estallaría la cabeza de aguantarlos.

Al final, cuando teme acabar chillando insultos e improperios, se conformaba con una frase irónica:

- Me rindo, preciosa. Limítate a responder las preguntas e intenta que el público no vea lo mucho que lo desprecias.

Que la suerte estuviese de parte de esos chicos.

* * *

Al final de ese día eterno, Haymitch y Effie se sentaban juntos en el sofá, él con una copa, y ella deseando tener otra entre sus manos. Él le leía el pensamiento y llenaba otro vaso antes de dejárselo en las manos.

- Gracias.-musitó ella antes de dar un sorbito elegante.

- Un día largo, ¿eh?-preguntó él con media sonrisa mientras movía el vaso en círculos lentamente.

- Un día muy muy largo.-admitió, con una sonrisa que se le escapó en ese instante.- Casi les ataco con un tacón.

Haymitch soltó una carcajada.

- No me extraña para nada, Effie. Yo casi les grito alguna burrada.

- No me extraña para nada, Haymitch.-dijo ella, mirándole con una sonrisa cómplice que solo entendían ellos, aunque solo ellos dos estaban en la sala.

En ese instante pequeño, en ese fragmento precioso, Haymitch y Effie se entendían a la perfección. Y ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba. O casi todo, claro.

* * *

Nota de autora: ¡Solo dos cositas!

1. ¡Perdón por lo largo que ha salido, pero para explicarlo bien era necesario!

2. Este capítulo me gusta especialmente, y no solo por estos dos personajillos adorables, sino por cierta mención a un tributo especial. ¿Sabéis quién es? ;)

Y cómo mención especial, ¡mil gracias por los reviews! Me hacen mucha ilusión, y me animan a seguir escribiendo mucho más ^^


	8. 8

8.

* * *

Había una cosa, solo una que Effie Trinket y Haymitch Abernathy compartían. Y era una tan pequeña que nadie excepto ellos podía verla, y era la preocupación que sentían por sus tributos, su deseo de protegerlos.

De puertas hacia fuera eran dos personas completamente opuestas: Effie, educada y estirada, y Haymitch continuamente borracho y maleducado. Y también se sabía que ellos no se aguantaban. Peleaban continuamente, ella le regañaba y él se metía con ella.

Pero de puertas hacia adentro, en la intimidad, cuando empezaban los Juegos y ellos se quedaban solos en el piso del Capitolio, viendo como los tributos peleaban a muerte, entonces no había diferencias entre ellos dos. Entonces solo eran dos personas preocupadas por dos jóvenes de los que se sentían responsables.

Nunca les demostraban a los chicos que les importaban, y no sabían bien por qué no se lo decían nunca. Quizás por orgullo, o por una ligera vergüenza que les producían sus sentimientos. El caso es que esos chicos peleaban, y tanto Haymitch como Effie se preguntaban por qué diablos no les habían dicho algo antes de entrar en los Juegos.

Pero había otra cosa, otra cosa importante, una que solo les concernía a ellos que jamás confesarían. Algo que les avergonzaba reconocer, y que solo pensarlo hacía que se les formase un nudo en el estómago. El sentimiento que tenían el uno para el otro, y que tenía un nombre si, pero esa palabra estaba vetada en sus mentes, y mucho más en sus bocas.

Ese sentimiento era la segunda cosa que ambos compartían. Ese segundo secreto inconfesable entre Haymitch Abernathy y Effie Trincket.


End file.
